This is all happening way too fast
by LovingTogepi
Summary: A girl finds a pokemon egg where pokemon only exist in games. as the world fill with pokemon, and slowly adapts, Kannokou is sent to punish a man, a man who controls legends, to ... control the world and marry kannokou. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

This is all happening way too fast

_By: LovingTogepi_

_Chapter 1.** Discovery**_

_**Kannokou's POV**_

It was fun playing with Dannoua, my sister, and Sankou, my daddy. We were playing in the forest behind our backyard. I loved Pokémon, but I love my daddy more. I was taking photos, as was the job of the older sister. I took a photo of the beautiful river that sprawled out around me. I looked at the picture, and I saw something brown in the background. I zoomed in, and saw a brown... egg. I asked Sankou if I could go across the river. I went, and picked up the egg. I held it up and said "Hey daddy, look what I found!

**/XxX\\\**

**Ooohh, cliffhanger! Review my pretties! Oh, and If you think**

**I got this idea from someone else, no flames please. I did not know. This **_**IS **_**my first FanFic after all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

**Hello my pretties. I will switch between Dannoua's and Kannokou's POV between chapters. Sorry dad, you don't count, you take too long to edit.**

**/XxX\\\**

Chapter: 2: **_Shocked_**

_**Dannoua's POV**_

OMG! My big sister Kannokou, found a huge egg! I listened to what she and Daddy were saying. "I have an app that's said to act as a pregnancy test for Pokémon eggs... but, if Pokémon only exist in games, what was an egg doing here? Oh, the app says it's an Eevee egg, and it will hatch soon!" My sister's college graduation is next week! She'll be able to care for the young Eevee! I was in second grade, but my big sister was out of college! I decided to shout "HEY KANNOKOOOOOUUUUU! YOU GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE SOOON, SO WHY NOT KEEP THE EEVEE AT HHOOOMMMMEEEE!" I yelled across the river. My sister answered yes. She oughta keep the eevee at home, her too. I was leaping with joy!

_**I'm sorry my lovelies. I would write more, but I can't take more than one page at a time. No reviews on this one, I will get the next chapter out real soon. Oh, and Congrats to certain writers that I will reveal in next chapter. BYE MY LOVELIES!**_


	3. Chapter 3:important

_**I am back my lovelies! Anyways, continue what I said before the story. **_

_**Congrats to the following Writers:**_

_**Bulbasaur-and-zorua – For inspiration**_

_**ARCEUS-master – I don't know inspiration too?**_

_**Blacklatios at your command –more inspiration**_

_**Kyokotheeevee – thanks for feuling me with great stories!**_

_**Mekon – You're stories keep me going!**_

_**Uuhh... I'm gonna have to make another chapter... but it's OK!**_

**;****-****P **

_**See ya lovelies!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Hatching

_**One more name to honor**_

_**Nillawaferss – You're story is fueling my next. **_

_**Still, onto the story!**_

_**Chapter 4: Hatching**_

_**Kannokou's POV**_

Graduation had passed, and I was watching my eevee egg. Then, it started to glow. I knew what that meant. I yelled, "IT'S HATCHING!" down the stairs. Everyone gathered near my room. Suddenly, the room was enveloped in a bright light, and I was temporarily blinded. When it subsided, a small, furry eevee crawled out of the blankets. It shook its ears, and then opened its eyes. They were a beautiful blue, like mine. I came outside, and eevee instantly backed into my arms. It was nervous. Then I heard a voice in my head "help me... mama... I don't like them... they look like bad guys..."I could tell that was eevee's voice. I said "I think that eevee wants some private time with me." I said. "I'll come out when she's ready." I backed into my room. _Eevee... why can I hear you? _I asked. _Because... I can talk with... tele-tell-telepathy. _ My mind was boggled. I sent this message back _DAFUQ! ._

_**OMG Kannokou gone mad! S'okay, I'll reveal telepathy later. REVIEW MY LOVELIES! :-3P**_


	5. Chapter 5- Evolution Already?

_**MY lovelies, I have decided to make this all Kannokou's POV. Dannoua does not belong in POV either. Pokémon POVs later!**_

Chapter 5: Evolution already?

_Kannokou's POV_

My Eevee hesitantly answered back _uummm... I need to evolve soon; can you let me break something? _I responded _Sure; destroy those ugly scribbles I made ten years ago. _. _K! _ Soon eevee destroyed all the scribbles that I made, and my sister's least favorite drawings. Soon eevee began to glow in blue light. After a lot of bewildered faces and shape shifting, an Espeon replaced my eevee. _WOW! Now I know what to name you! I now name you Katie! _; _That's a great name, but what is your name? _; _Kannokou. _; _ You have a great name!_

_**So there you go my lovelies! Read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6- Immanent

_**Hello again my pretties! I... decided to put in another eevee, arceus, a black latios, a bulbasaur, a zorua, the presence of wafer cookies, and a guy named Mekon as the villain. I think you know what that's about. Oh, and BTW, I will not be taking review suggestions. I'm on a roll and you can't stop me! ;-P. Oh, and BTW, Key=**_

_Hi_=telepathy and dreams

_Hi_= voices outside of dreams

_**Hi**_= voices inside dreams (minus dreamer)

_Chapter 6: Immanent _

_**Katie's POV**_

I decided to take a nap. In my Dreams: _I was in a weird place... where am i? It seems, I'm in a place... There were symbols... everywhere... I... I am so... dizzy... I... I see...a... glowing... white.. and gold... figure... in front... of... me...oh... my head... it... it hurts... help... ow...__Katie... wake up Katie...__**no... do not listen... to that... cruel... man...he wants... to hurt... you... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **__The scream echoed all over the room, louder than a hyper voice... and I awoke, screaming, covered in a blue light..._

_**BYE LOVELIES!**_


	7. Chapter 7-impossible

_**I am back! I have decided to make Katie, become a legend! YAY!**_

_Chapter 7: Impossible_

_Katie's POV_

I was changing... but I can't be evolving! I can't anymore! Finally, the light subsided, and my trainer screamed. "OMG KATIE!"_"W-w-what? What is wr-wrong?" _She held up a mirror and I screamed. Because in that mirror, was not an Espeon. Instead, it was the red-eon dragon of legend, Latias. My telepathic screams could be heard all through the house, evident when everyone rushed upstairs with horrified looks on their faces. "A_-am I really that u-ugly?"_

_**Um... this chapter is a train wreck and a fail... yeah...**_


	8. Chapter 8-Shit

_**OMG OMG OMG THIS IS WHERE IT GETS CCCRRRAAAZZZYYY!**_

_Chapter 8: S***!_

_Kannokou's POV_

It was a typical morning for me and Katie, (_a/n her new disguise looks epic!) _when some people with microphones and cameras burst in my room. I was so happy that Katie was disguised, then... "Where's the Pokémon!" "COME ON WHERE IS IT!" "How did you get the Pokémon?"" What Pokémon is it?" Is it a legend?" "Is it a Pokémon from the games?" "Is it a Mythical? "Where did you find this Pokémon?" "Kannokou! ""What is its name!?"All the action... all the questions... I was about to faint, when I heard a voice (Clearly my own) shout "STOP!" And I ran out of there with Katie. "Katie, Quickly Teleport us to the treehouse!" She teleported me all the way too our tree house in the woods, but I could'nt take anymore... I blacked out...

_**OMG WHAT's GONNA HAPPEN!**_


	9. Chapter 9-making things appear?

Chapter 9: Making Things... Appear outta thin air?

Katie's POV

_**Hello Everyone! Er... I have nothing to say right now, so past chapter reviews!**_

_**Wolfshrope Van Schlieffen: Yep! (I take off of bulbasaur-and-zorua!)**_

_**Wolfshrope Van Schlieffen: Er... I'll try, but I'm running outta ideas to use! If you can PM me yours, that'd be great! **_

My trainer was awake... and so was I. I had blacked out within the tree house too... It was nighttime, and my trainer woke up, and pressed her hand to my shoulder. _"It's okay; they're not going to hurt us." _I telepathically sent. My trainer sighed. "I just wish that either they aren't here, or we had something to eat..." Then, a bluish-purple light flashed in her lap, and then, _"WWWOOOWWW! You made berries appear outta thin air! Can I have a Pecha Berrie!?"_ I sent, looking at the amount of berries that were there. MMMmmm... I could've been eating them all at once if my trainer weren't _"Hey share you Snorlax! _" "Hey, don't call me a Snorlax!" _"Just Share the berries!" _"Ok..." _"YAY!"_

_**Er... like I said, PM suggestions? I would've taken them some more, but up until now, I had plenty...**_


End file.
